


triple fun that way

by shirohyasha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, based on the Dream Star Live crossover, do i have an excuse for this no i do not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: Masato shifts so his arms are wrapped carefully around Hokuto’s waist. “Jinguji. You will need to be more forward than you have been.”Ren sighs, exaggeratedly disappointed. “He’s really very similar to you,” he says, and leans in closer to Hokuto. “We get to go back onstage in a few minutes, but after that, do you want to come hang out in our dressing room for a bit?”





	triple fun that way

**Author's Note:**

> wELL IF NO ONE ELSE WAS GONNA WRITE IT
> 
> edit: apparently hokuto is like 16 which i probably should have checked before i wrote porn of him with a pair of adults... anyway i changed the warnings

They’re about thirty seconds into introductions when Ren starts grinning. He doesn’t stop for three days.

“Jinguji, behave,” Masato sighs at him on the second day of rehearsals, and Ren holds a hand up to his chest, affecting shock.

“I’ve been on my best behaviour,” he says. Hokuto looks between them, sat on the floor with a bottle of water. He doesn’t seem to be following. “Come on, go talk to Hiikan. We should all get to know each other better.”

Hokuto sets his water bottle on the floor and stands back up. “Actually, I’m alright to carry on practicing. Unless the two of you need more time?”

“Not at all,” Ren says, grinning at him, and Masato sighs and resigns himself to Ren’s whims. At least he has good taste.

 

“Jinguji-san, can we go over the second verse again?” Hokuto asks, and Masato sits neatly in one of the chairs at the back of the studio and waits. Ren raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll observe,” he says, and Ren winks at him, back to the mirror so Hokuto won’t see.

“Sure,” Ren says. “Which part are you having trouble with?”

Hokuto shows him and Ren puts his hands on his waist and guides him with his hips, and Masato watches with his face perfectly blank.

“This is an unusual way of showing me how to move,” Hokuto says plainly. Ren grins.

“Jinguji is an unusual person,” Masato says. “Jinguji, keep your hands to yourself.”

“Don’t wanna,” Ren says, but removes his hands from Hokuto’s waist.

“I said unusual, not unpleasant,” Hokuto says. “I think it may have been helpful.”

“You don’t sound very certain,” Ren says, and takes a couple of steps back. “Try that part again.”

Masato slides the music back thirty seconds and Hokuto moves through the steps again. This time he’s a little more in-time, a little more stable.

“Very nice,” Ren praises. “A couple more times and you’ll have it down perfect.”

“You learn very quickly,” Masato agrees. “Shall we all try together?”

“We definitely should,” Ren says, and Hokuto eyes them, blue eyes dark.

 

The live is amazing. Their part of the show only lasts a few minutes, twenty at most, but it’s one of the most exciting they’ve ever done. The three of them bow in sync and dash offstage, where the others high-five them and Natsuki and Syo and Makoto sprint past them onto the stage, and the crowd starts screaming again and the three of them are high off it, on adrenaline and joy.

“That was amazing,” Hokuto says, and Ren slings an arm around his neck and tips him into Masato so he’s balanced between them.

“It really was,” he agrees. “You’re going to be an amazing performer once you debut properly.”

“You are already particularly talented,” Masato agrees, and shifts so his arms are wrapped carefully around Hokuto’s waist. “Jinguji. You will need to be more forward than you have been.”

Ren sighs, exaggeratedly disappointed. “He’s really very similar to you,” he says, and leans in closer to Hokuto. “We get to go back on in a few minutes, but after that, do you want to come hang out in our dressing room for a bit?”

Hokuto tips his head. The noise from the crowds is enough that no one will be able to hear anything and everyone is busy with their own preparations. “You’re flirting with me,” he says.

Ren groans. “You’re just getting that now?” he asks. Hokuto hears Masato laugh against him, low and warm.

“I told you my approach would work better,” he says. “Hidaka-san. You don’t have to answer now, but please consider it.”

“You are propositioning me? Both of you?” he asks. His nose is scrunched in confusion and Ren smiles at the sight. His round face is cute.

“Of course we won’t be offended if you say no,” Ren purrs. “But I really think we could have some fun.”

“Jinguji, you truly are shameless,” Masato says. His voice grows an edge when he speaks with Ren, Hokuto can’t help but notice.

“Hm? Well, one of us has to be,” Ren says. The same is true of him, actually, now that Hokuto is so close to the both of them and really listening. “If it were up to you, nothing would ever get done.”

“After the live?” Hokuto says, before they can actually start arguing. “After the live, you are suggesting I come to your dressing room.”

“If you want to,” Ren drawls. He’s really very handsome, face sharp and elegant. “If you’re interested.”

“I think I am interested,” Hokuto admits. “Do you do this regularly?”

Ren’s grin has too many teeth and too little mirth to be comfortable. “Now and then,” he says. “You understand that discretion is the better part of valour, and also of our contracts.”

Hokuto gets the feeling that he’s asked a question he maybe shouldn’t have, and frowns up at Ren. His face has shifted back to its normal relaxed smirk, but there’s something in Masato’s grip on his waist that suggests he doesn’t push it.

“It could be interesting,” he says, and Masato’s hands relax.

Then there are teeth in his neck, and he gasps. “What – ” he tries.

“Oh? Hijirikawa really likes you,” Ren says. “Starting already. We’ve got to go back onstage in a moment.”

“It’s not going to be a problem, is it?” Masato asks him. His voice is suddenly much lower against his neck.

“No,” Hokuto says. He’s not going to be cowed by these two, who are a little older and clearly far more experienced than he is. “It won’t be.”

Ren grins then, and leans in and kisses him. He teases at Hokuto’s lips, tongue sliding into his mouth and curling against his own.

“Couldn’t let Hijirikawa leave the better impression,” he purrs against Hokuto’s mouth.

“You must be so competitive,” Masato says, and sighs. “Come on. Our luck has held far too long. Someone will be along in a moment.”

Hokuto is cold without the two of them pressed against him. Subaru finds the three of them a moment later and Hokuto has to stop him from screaming backstage, and then the rest of his unit are there and he has to corral them to order, and then there’s posturing with Eichi and then they’re all back onstage, where Ren slings an arm over both him and Masato, to the delight of their new joint fans, and then all in a rush they’re backstage again, and he’s trying to explain himself to Subaru.

“No, they – to go over some things. A post-live review.” The lie is thick in his mouth. He feels obvious.

“That’s a great idea!” Subaru yells. “I’m gonna go find Otochin and Toki-san and see if they wanna do one!”

He dashes off, and then the others pass him with much less energy, but still full of it from the live, and then Ren is draped over him again and Masato is there too, two steps ahead of them both.

“Come on,” Ren says, grinning. “We’ve actually got a live review in a bit.”

“You heard that?” Hokuto mutters. He’s not sure why he’s embarrassed.

“It’s a good story,” Masato tells him. “A better story than the truth.”

Ren laughs at that, and it’s almost honest. “Either way. We’ve got a few minutes, and a room with a lock.”

Masato unlocks their door, and Ren ushers him inside and pins him to the wall and kisses him. His mouth is even hotter this time, faster and rougher, and Ren pulls back after a moment to eye him up.

“You look like you want to be messed up,” he all but growls. Masato clicks his tongue behind him.

“Move, Jinguji,” he says, as impolitely as Hokuto has ever heard him speak. His waistcoat and jacket are on their hangers already, and his shirt is undone. The tie is nowhere to be seen.

Ren rolls his hips against Hokuto’s before he does, and Hokuto groans loudly before he can stop himself. He bites down on his lip and then Masato is kissing him for the first time, all finesse and gentle, careful slick-sliding of tongue and lips and Hokuto can feel his heart speeding up.

Ren whistles somewhere in the background and Hokuto opens his eyes to see Masato’s cheeks colouring.

“Now that’s a nice view,” Ren says, leant against the door and appearing to have no interest in joining them for the moment.

“Jinguji,” Masato snaps, but Hokuto reaches up with clumsy arms and drags his mouth back, tries to kiss Masato. If Ren wants to watch them, he’s not exactly opposed to it.

“It’s alright, isn’t it?” Hokuto asks, except his mouth is mashed against Masato’s and it comes out as a mess.

Masato doesn’t answer and Ren just laughs. “The two of you are really very similar,” he says cheerful. “Go on, Hijirikawa. Teach him to kiss properly.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Masato says, but turns back to Hokuto anyway and kisses him again. Hokuto’s fingers stumble against the buttons of the waistcoat, again at the knot of his tie. Masato sighs gently into his mouth and pulls away a little.

“Here. Allow me.” His fingers are quick, sure, and not seconds later Hokuto is naked from the waist up and Masato is going for the buckle of his pants.

Ren is still staring at them. Hokuto meets his eyes and holds them, and Ren grins approvingly. Then Masato is pressed back up against him, bare skin together and Hokuto sighs, unsure of what to do but knowing he wants to do something.

“Are you ever going to join in, or are you just going to watch?” Masato asks, and Ren’s grin widens.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he says, and stalks forwards. His hips roll as he walks, predatory and filthy. Masato bites down on his neck and Ren grinds into him through Masato, and he doesn’t know how this is going to work but he’s high on adrenaline and he suddenly, desperately, wants them both.

“Okay,” Ren breathes. “Idea. One at each end?”

“We don’t have time for that,” Masato says, and shoves his hips back to make room for him to undo Hokuto’s belt and pull his pants open. He gets a hand into Hokuto’s underwear and wraps it around his half-hard cock. Hokuto’s head hits the wall and he groans.

“Oh, you’re the worst,” Ren says, and bites down on Masato’s neck hard. Masato’s head is yanked back and Ren is kissing him all of a sudden, and his hand goes slack around Hokuto, enough that Hokuto can get a hold of himself a little.

He watches them kiss. There’s something desperate in it, something hungry. Then they break apart and it’s over and Masato is tipping his head.

“Use our hands,” he says. “We don’t have time for anything more intense.”

Ren grins. “We’ve got mouths,” he says, and grabs Masato’s hips and yanks him away from Hokuto. “Gimme. I want a turn.”

Ren drags him over to the chair in front of the mirror and spins it, so the back of it is against the counter and Hokuto is pushed unceremoniously into it, having suddenly been divested of his pants and underwear. Ren moves so fast it’s dizzying.

Ren is suddenly gone and Masato’s mouth is suddenly dragging down his chest, tongue flicking at his navel and then it’s on his cock, good god, there’s a mouth on his dick and Hijirikawa Masato, who’s basically a legend at this point in his career, is _sucking his dick._

Hokuto shoves his hand over his mouth and stares. Sure, he’s not going to last very long if he looks but Masato looks so utterly filthy like this, mouth stretched red around his cock, long eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones.

Ren is staring too. Hokuto wonders if he means to, if he means to look foully envious, if he means to look lost. Then it’s gone and Ren is grinning again, drops to his knees behind Masato and wraps his arms around him.

“I said you were eager,” he purrs, bites at the shell of Masato’s ear and slides around him to kneel beside him. Masato shifts to make room for him, perfectly in sync, and then Ren’s hands are kneading at the skin between his thighs and his mouth is pressing kisses to the very lowest part of his abdomen and he’s trapped between them and so, so turned on. His legs are aching they’re so far apart and the hand over his mouth is suffocating him, but if he moves it he’ll scream.

And then their mouths are moving against him, both of them, Ren mouthing at the base of his cock and Masato swallowing around the head and Hokuto has no defence against them and he cries out into his hand and shudders, comes a moment later.

They don’t stop for a moment until Masato pulls back, rough, and shoves Ren against his thigh and kisses him, vicious. Hokuto nearly falls out of the chair but regains his balance in time for Masato to haul Ren upright and shove him down into the chair beside him, which is just about big enough to hold them both if Ren sits mostly on him and he ignores the feeling of being squished between him and the chair’s arm. It’s not very comfortable, but Ren is less smirky and predatory like this and he’s more open, sandwiched between them, and Masato takes both of their cocks in his hand and makes a first. Ren grinds up into it.

“Masa,” he gasps, and Masato leans in and kisses him and Hokuto gets an arm up to stop them all from overbalancing and landing on the floor.

“A little more,” Masato whispers. His voice is low, rough, nothing like the warmly polite tone of before. He pushes Ren down, into Hokuto, and Hokuto gasps at the overstimulation. This is definitely too much for him, Ren’s thigh against his softening cock and it hurts, a little, but Ren can barely keep his eyes open and Masato is watching his face with such intensity that Hokuto thinks he would willingly accept a lot more discomfort than this if it meant being allowed to watch.

Time blurs, and it feels like he’s been pinned underneath them for eternity and barely a moment when Ren finally comes, and Masato catches himself on the counter behind them and stares at Hokuto with glassy eyes, and Hokuto realises he’s coming too, and his gaze is so hot that Hokuto thinks he could come again just pinned by his eyes.

Then the moment is over, and Masato is standing up and Ren is shifting off of him. His leg has gone numb but he can’t really bring himself to care.

“Hidaka-san,” Masato says, and he’s holding Hokuto’s pants and shirt out. Hokuto manages to find the coordination to grab them and stand up, shifting Ren so he’s sprawled boneless in the chair instead.

Masato grimaces down at his hands and looks around for a tissue, and Ren begins moving in the chair, so Hokuto wrests his clothes on and searches around for the rest of them. Masato tuts a moment later.

“You’re buttoned up terribly – here, let me.” He bats away his hands and does the buttons up much faster than Hokuto ever could, even on himself, and slides the tie back around his neck before Hokuto has even realised he’s holding it.

Ren yawns behind him. “Hang on. Gimme your number. I’ll text you about the live later in case your unit ask.”

“Okay,” Hokuto says. “Pros work really hard.”

“You have no idea,” Ren says, and grabs his arm to scribble a number on it. “I guess you don’t have your phone.”

Masato buttons his jacket and runs his fingers through his hair until it’s lying neatly. “Feel free to message either of us for advice should you ever need it,” he says. He’s very close to Hokuto, very warm, very gentle.

“I appreciate it,” Hokuto says, and meets Masato’s deep, purple eyes for a moment. There’s a flicker of understanding between them, and then Masato is smiling at him and stepping away.

“There,” he says. “You’re perfectly presentable. We both look forward to working with Trickstar again, so please continue to work hard.”

“Thank you for everything,” Hokuto says, and Ren yawns.

“The pair of you,” he sighs. “You could be twins. See you around, Hiikan.”

He bows to Masato, who bows back, and Ren just gives him a lazy salute before he leaves their dressing room. He’s not so good with people, but he does know to hope Masato and Ren sort themselves out before too long. It would be good to work with them both again.

He runs into Mao before long, who squints at him, clearly exhausted. “Where have you been?” he asks. “I was looking for you.”

“Sorry,” he says. “Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san wanted to do a review of the live before I left.”

“Was is helpful? Should we start doing it immediately after shows?” Mao asks. “I suppose it must be helpful, but we’re always so tired afterwards.” He trails off, mumbling.

Hokuto takes his arm. “Come on,” he says. His whole body is floating. “Let’s go and find Makoto and the idiot, and we’ll talk about it on the bus.”

Mao looks up at him. “You really liked working with them, huh?” he says. “Me too. I think we all learned a lot.”

Hokuto allows himself a smile. “I think we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even enstars i hope that wasn't too obvious


End file.
